peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 July 1969
Show ; Name *Night Ride ("son of Night Ride") ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-07-23 ; Comments * No Peel intro - show opens with a Blodwyn Pig track. Peel says he likes the cover of their Ahead Rings Out LP. *Peel has a session from a nameless jazz trio group doing Elizabethan Baroque tunes; Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book calls them the Elizabethan Jazz Trio. They are guests in the studio, and JP interviews member James Harpham. Later, after "Sick Tune",, the nameless trio suggest some names that they may call themselves, finally decide on Elizabethan Triad and Peel uses this for the rest of the show. The new name didn't seem to last long, as the trio with some others decided to call themselves The Wooden O and released their debut album, A Handeful Of Pleasant Delites, later in the year on the short-lived Middle Earth label. They did attract some attention, recording a Jazz Workshop programme for Radio 1https://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/16c12ea56f48415d9cea640feb95efbe, but Peel doesn't seem to have shown any further interest in them. *Peel plays a demo track from Charlie Hart & Albert Kovitz, who are both members of the People Band and says he'd like to book them for a session in the future. However, it seems they never did a session on his programme. Nevertheless they established a reputation - more about them here - and survived into the twenty-first century, performing at London jazz venue Cafe Oto in 2016 https://www.cafeoto.co.uk/events/people-band/ *The show includes poems by American poet Edward English, who Peel interviews in the studio. *Peel also has Guy Thornton as a studio guest and interviews him about the Pavilions In The Park festival, at which various underground poets and others who'd been featured on Night Ride would appear. *Peel mentions that last night at a "switched-on, trendy club", he spoke to Germaine Greer about Balinese music, of which he plays a track from the BBC Archives. Balinese gamelan was one of the more popular Eastern music styles with Western audences and many reocrds of it were aviailable, including a few on Elektra's classical music label Nonesuch. *Programme closes with the Famous Jug Band's "A Leaf Must Fall", written by Incredible String Band founder member and legendary folk music figure Clive Palmer, but Peel doesn't have time to play the whole track and it fades. Sessions *Elizabethan Jazz Trio #1. Recorded: 1969-06-19 Tracklisting *Blodwyn Pig: It's Only Love (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island *Elizabethan Jazz Trio: A Toye (session) *Charly Hart & Albert Kovitz: Log Cabin To Space Capsule (demo) *''Peel interviews Edward English'' *Edward English: Beautiful Girl In London (poem) *Dave Berry: My Baby Left Me (7") Decca (an "oldie but goodie" from 1964; JP says Pete Ritzema wanted him to play it) *Sidamo Tribe: Heroic Song The track was later added to the John Peel's Archive Things LP. (Music from Ethiopia) (BBC Archives) :(JP: 'Hey that's really weird, from the BBC Archives, that's music from Ethiopia and there's so much good stuff in the archives, I think they should let us release a sort of best of the archives LP or something arbitrary selection by J Peel or various other people and David Luddy, who does research down there') A collection of BBC Archives material was put together on the John Peel's Archive Things LP, released in 1970 and David Luddy was credited on the sleeve for his help. *Tim Buckley: Sing A Song For You (LP - Happy Sad) Elektra (dedicated to " a lady called Carol in an unspecified approved school") *''Interview with Guy Thornton'' *Elizabethan Jazz Trio: The Sick Tune (session) (Peel introduces them as "the Elizabethan Three"; after the track, a member of the trio explains that the tune comes from the Fitzwilliam Virginal Book, which JP thinks sounds like something you'd find in a bookshop in Soho) *Edgar Broughton Band: Neptune (LP - Wasa Wasa) Harvest *''Peel tells his listeners about upcoming free concerts in Hull and Leicester'' *Tod Dockstader: Two Fragments From Apocalypse (LP - Drone; Two Fragments From Apocalypse; Water Music) Owl *Gong Gede: Oleg Tambulilingan The track was later added to the John Peel's Archive Things LP. (Music from Bali) (BBC Archives) *Edward English: Peacock Birds (poem) *Elizabethan Jazz Trio: The Carman's Whistle (session) *Blind Willie McTell: Travelin' Blues (v/a LP - The Story Of The Blues) CBS (Peel mentions Paul Oliver's book of the same name, to which this double LP is a companion) *Bugandan Royal Court: Xylophone The track was later added to the John Peel's Archive Things LP. (Music from Uganda) (BBC Archives) *Elizabethan Jazz Trio: It Was A Lover And His Lass (session) *Famous Jug Band: A Leaf Must Fall (7" - The Only Friend I Know / A Leaf Must Fall) Liberty File ;Name *John Peel 23 July 1969 complete.mp3 ;Length *0:58:38 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Night Ride Category:Tim's Tapes